Sans un regard en arrière
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le Hippie a des pensées sombres, très sombres. Et seul homme aussi sombre que ces pensées que le tirer de sa torpeur. (Patron-Hippie, très triste à mon sens...)


**NDLA : Un conseil, quand vous lisez mes fictions, écoutez du Daughter en même temps, peu importe la chanson x) moi j'en écoute en écrivant, ça donne le ton ! Ma suggestion pour cette fiction : Smoke (oui oui, la chanson s'appelle comme ça x) ) mais n'importe quelle chanson fonctionne x) Certain diront peut-être que cette fic ressemble à mon autre fiction « Dans tes yeux, je vois »... vu que je les ai écrite en écoutant la même musique, en étant dans le même état d'esprit, que c'est les même personnages... bah c'est fort possible, donc désolée :/**

Dans son monde. Il était dans son monde. Un monde coloré, un peu fou, mais à lui. Uniquement à lui. Les autres ne pouvait pas comprendre. Surtout, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il se réfugiait ici. Ils se contentaient de le juger, de le traiter de camé, de drogué, sans chercher à le comprendre.

La peur, la peur d'être seul. Dur à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme Mathieu qui peut matérialiser des parts de lui. Dur à comprendre pour le Panda que tout le monde aime. Dur à comprendre pour le Geek que tout le monde aime malgré le fait qu'il dise le contraire. Dur à comprendre pour le Prof que tout le mon plaint et soutient. Dur à comprendre pour la Fille qui rassemble les foules féministes. Dur à comprendre, même, pour le Patron qui peut faire plier n'importe qui d'un claquement de doigt. N'importe qui, y compris le Hippie.

Comme tout le monde, le Hippie était sous le charme du Patron. Cette aura si particulière, si sombre et pourtant si déroutante. Si attirante. Pour tout dire, le Hippie n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il était impossible de ne pas aimer le Patron. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il aimait le Patron. Pourtant, seul dans son monde, il s'en fichait.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était dans le canapé, un joint au coin des lèvres. Il tripait, mais, depuis quelque temps, sa drogue habituelle lui faisait de moins en moins d'effets. Il avait essayer de voir avec le Patron s'il ne pouvait pas lui trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Malheureusement, le Patron refusait de lui fournir quoi que se soit d'autre. « J'ai quand même une morale, gamin. Si je te donne autre chose, tu va mourir encore plus jeune de prévu... ». Bien sûr c'était impossible, seul Mathieu décidait de leur vie ou de leur mort. Pourtant...

Il retira le joint, qui s'était consumé et éteint, de sa commissure et le fixa. Les couleurs s'effaçaient déjà. La lumière s'amenuisait. Les visions partaient en fumée. « Non... ». Il essaya de reprendre une taffe, mais rien ne se produisit. Ça ne faisait plus rien. Déjà. Il se frotta les yeux par dessous ses verres fumés. Il resta là, dans la pièce sombre, pendant un long moment. Tout le monde le supportait parce qu'il disait des conneries. Mais sans effet, sans « retour d'acide », surtout, sans trip, il n'était plus du tout le même. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, plus triste. Effrayé par ce monde dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Effrayé, et terriblement seul. Et encore plus : effrayé d'être si seul.

Seul, là, sur le canapé. Seul, pourtant tous les autres étaient à la maison. Mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui. L'absence de substances le faisait réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse.

Au fond, dans sa « famille », personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mathieu ne lui parlait pas en dehors des tournages, et les autres avaient bien autre choses à faire que de tenir compagnie à la loque qu'il était. Ils passaient toujours devant lui sans le voir. Il soupira. Seule la drogue faisait de lui quelqu'un d'un minimum intéressant.

Certes, mais sa drogue ne lui faisait plus rien. Alors que faire ? Comment retourner dans son monde multicolore ? Comment retrouver son lama vert adoptif ? Comment redevenir le Hippie ?

Il lui fallait une nouvelle drogue. Vite. Un truc nouveau, un truc qui marche.

Un truc qui lui fasse oublier sa peur, sa solitude. Sa solitude. Sa solitude... Sa putain de solitude. Rien à faire, il avait beau tenter de penser à autre chose, rien à faire, elle revenait toujours sur le tapis. Un cancer, voilà ce qu'elle était. Un cancer qui allait finir par le tuer. Qui s'insinuait dans chaque minutes de sa pitoyable vie, dans chaque parcelle de son pitoyable être. Même la drogue ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier cette cellule assassine. Un cancer, oui...

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il était assis là, sur le canapé, à converser avec son lui-même intérieur. Et, pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu le Hippie, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sauf que, depuis deux heures, il parlait à voix haute, et parler à voix haute dans la maison des Sommets, cela finissait forcement par attirer quelqu'un.

Hors, ce jour là, le Hippie avait attiré dans le salon un homme sombre, à l'aura puissante, et aux lunettes noires.

Le Patron avait entendu la réflexion du Hippie. En entier. Depuis le début. Et il aimait pas du tout, mais pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Il était adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, cigarette au bec, sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas d'accord avec le Hippie. Et il comptait bien le faire savoir. Il s'avança vers le Hippie et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Le Hippie ne sursauta même pas.

-Bah alors, gamin, ça va pas ?

-Laisse tomber, gros, c'est ma came qui me fait plus rien.

-Et parce que ta came te fait plus rien que tu parles comme un suicidaire ?

Le Hippie ne répondit pas. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence...

-Il faut que tu me trouves autre chose, gros.

-Non.

-Tu sais que si tu le fais pas j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, gamin.

Aucun des deux ne parla, le Patron se contentant de tirer sur sa garrot, et le Hippie la fixant avec envie.

-Tu sais , c'est pas vrai ce que tu dis, gamin.

-De ?

-Quand tu dis qu'on fait pas attention à toi, qu'on t'ignore, qu'on ne te supporte que parce que tu bédave... c'est pas vrai. En tout cas, pour moi c'est pas vrai.

Le Hippie resta sans voix. Mai sil se reprit bien vite.

-Il n'empêche que sans ma came, je suis plus le Hippie, je suis Mathieu. Et deux Mathieu, c'est pas utile.

-Je veux bien t'aider à chercher ce qui te conviendrais, mais je te fournirais pas, gamin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te préfère quand t'es lucide.

-Quand je suis lucide je suis mort, gros.

-Non, tu es vivant. Tu n'es jamais aussi vivant et vif que quand tu es lucide.

-T'as tord, gros. Je suis mort de l'intérieur. Je suis une loque, une larve, j'ai goût à rien. Même fumer me fait plus rien. Je suis inutile, sans intérêt, sans saveur. Et puis, comment tu peux dire savoir ce que pensent les autres de moi, gros ?

Le Patron le regarda. Les mains du Hippie tremblaient.

-Réfléchissons à ta nouvelle came gamin, dit-il dans l'espoir vain de changer de conversation.

Le Hippie ne répondit pas, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours. Il se sentait vide.

Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, les couleur étaient fades, les autres habitants de la maisonnée ne faisaient aucun bruit. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal qu'en cet instant. Pourtant, il sentait, près de lui, la présence du Patron. Le Patron qui l'écrasait en cet instant. Le Patron qui écrasait de toute façon quiconque se trouvait près de lui. Il était trop imposant, trop impressionnant. Comment ne pas se sentir faible ? Comment exister à côté d'un tel spécimen ? Comment se sentir... vivant ?

Peut être qu'au fond le problème du Hippie n'était pas la drogue. Peut-être n'arrivait-il juste pas à exister près des autres personnalités de Mathieu. Il n'était pas mignon comme le Panda ou le Geek, il n'avait pas le savoir du Prof, il n'avait pas l'humour involontaire de la Fille, il n'avait pas le charisme de Mathieu, et, on ne le répétera jamais assez, la puissance du Patron. Il n'avait aucune particularité bien à lui, après tout, tous pouvaient fumer et devenir des remplaçants.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait plus le Patron qui parlait à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne l'entendait plus. Mais il le voyait. Il le voyait beaucoup trop bien, trop nettement. Là, assis nonchalamment sur le canapé. Non, il était impossible de ne pas aimer le Patron. Et le Hippie l'aimait tellement, tellement qu'il le haïssait, de toute son âme.

Il voyait les lèvres bouger, les mains s'agiter, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Mais pourquoi ?

Le Patron était beau. Certes, ils avaient tous le même visage. Mais le Patron était Beau. Dans son maintient, dans sa façon de bouger, dans sa façon d'être.

Le Patron était intelligent. C'était parfois un petit con relativement monstrueux, mais il était intelligent. Bordel.

Le Patron était puissant. Autant physiquement que socialement. En fait, il était puissant en tout. Et respecté avec ça.

Et le Hippie le haïssait pour ça. Pour tout ça. Il le haïssait de l'admirer autant. De l'aimer autant. Et le Hippie se haïssait d'être aussi faible. D'être aussi accro à la drogue. D'être aussi accro à cet homme. Lamentable. Pitoyable.

-Eh, tu m'écoutes, gamin ?

Le Hippie sursauta.

-Euh... désolé, gros, j'étais ailleurs...

-Je disais, il te faut un truc pas trop chargé. Si tu veux je connais quelqu'un qui à une plante qui vient d'Inde... il paraît que c'est pas mal. Autrement, peut-être...

-Peut-être quoi ?

-Peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de fumer ? Redevenir clean tout en gardant ton personnage.

Le Hippie eu un rire amer.

-J'en suis incapable gros.

-Te sous-estimes pas, gamin, t'es plus fort que tu ne crois.

Dans les yeux du Hippie passa une étincelle de colère. Il se leva et fit face au Patron, encore avachit.

-Tu me connais pas, tu sais pas qui je suis vraiment. Ne fais pas semblant de me soutenir, tu es aussi faux que les autres. Ta fausse sympathie me donne envie de vomir...

-Tu te goures, gamin. T'es à côté de la plaque, complètement.

Il se leva et se plaça devant le Hippie, à quelques centimètres à peine. Malgré le fait qu'ils fassent la même taille, le Patron semblait le surplomber. Il pris sa vois grave, un ton rapide et ferme, presque agressif, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase.

-Je te connais bien plus que tu ne crois. On fait tous attention à toi, c'est toi qui ne nous vois pas vraiment. On a besoin de toi dans cette putain de maison, gamin. Je ne suis pas faux, je ne l'ai jamais été, et crois moi, c'est pas demain la veille pour que je le sois. Néanmoins, je n'essaie pas d'être sympathique avec toi. Seulement t'es pas bien, et je suis le seul qui puisse le changer. Regardes moi, gamin, regardes moi bien. Tel que tu me vois je me fais du soucis pour toi comme je ne m'en suis jamais fais pour personne, même pas pour moi. Ce que je t'ai entendu dire, c'est pire que tout. T'as un problème, mais tu veux pas l'admettre, et tu nous met tout sur le dos. Mais écoutes moi, gamin, que tu le veuille ou non, Mathieu, la Fille, le Panda, le Prof et moi, on sera toujours avec toi, et moi je serais en première ligne. Avec ou sans ton accord, je compte bien te faire redevenir comme avant, plein de vie et joyeux. Alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul de ce salon, tu vas monter à l'étage et tu vas aller voir le Geek qui est en train de jouer avec Mathieu et le Panda. Et tu vas rester avec eux et voir à quel point ils ont besoin de toi. Pour ta came on verra ça un autre jour, mais tu vas rester lucide quelques jours encore. Ensuite on verra.

Il conclu ce discourt en prenant une taffe et en la soufflant sur le visage d'un Hippie complètement hors-service. Malgré les verres fumés, le Patron voyait bien que le Hippie avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais lorsqu'il en vit une couler, rejointe aussitôt par ses sœur, le Patron sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils étaient si proches, qu'il les voyaient malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Et l'homme en noir déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Le baisé avait un goût salé, iodé, un goût de renaissance. Leurs deux corps n'étaient unis que par ces bouts de chaires battantes qui créait un pont.

Durant la demi-seconde que dura le baisé, le Hippie tenta de transmettre tout son mal être, sa peur, sa reconnaissance, mais aussi son amour.

Durant la demi-seconde que dura le contact, le Patron baissa ses barrières habituelles, transmit sa tendresse et ses bonnes-ondes (oui il en a. pas beaucoup, mais il en a).

Ce contact, ce baisé fut très bref. Il n'y eu rien de plus, pas plus de touché, pas plus de parole, pas plus de regard. Le Hippie tourna les talons, essuya ses yeux, et monta les escaliers, laissant le Patron derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière.

**OUI c'est fini, oui ça ressemble à ma précédente fiction et oui c'est triste x) je le sais, je l'assume ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à review (quoi que vous ayez à dire) parce que ça fait toujours chaud à mon petit cœur fragile :3 à la prochaaaaaaaine !**


End file.
